The Elementals
by Orange II's
Summary: What if during Harry's time at Hogwarts there was a different kind of wizard that comes around every thousand years? One for every house? What if one of them despised Harry and the others had to protect him? R&R Please! ;)
1. Chapter One: Bologna and Pudding

Chapter One

As the small boy stared out of the window he watched fat droplets of rain fall from the bloated sky and burst softly on the

pavement. It had been raining like this for the past several days, and there was more to come. Jed didn't mind, he really liked

the rain. It made him feel more alive, in a strange sort of way. The boy was currently waiting for his Grandma Gretchen to

return home from her long day at work. She was a bartender at The Seven Boars Pub. Jed's Grams was a cool lady, but she

was always forgetting him. Some days she wouldn't even come home until really late at night. Jed assumed she was out

partying. Grams was strangely youthful for such an old woman. He hoped she came home, but he didn't doubt that she'd be

out all night partying with the guys from the bar, grandson forgotten.

Jed shook his head and got up from the antique chair he'd been sitting in. Jed's stomach grumbled. He hadn't eaten all

day. Jed sighed. " Crud. I think she forgot about me again. Oh well, I'll go and get some grub." Jed shook his head and

headed slowly down the creaky stairs outside his bedroom. He headed to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. All there

was in there was bologna and pudding. Jed grabbed the bologna and made a sandwich, then grabbed a cup of pudding and

headed to the living room to watch some T.V. He grabbed the remote and switched on the television and sighed dejectedly.

"British T.V. sucks!" He exclaimed loudly. Jed frowned and decided to watch a particularly annoying cooking show. The

man was an ass that kept on saying, "Can you believe it?" and, " Isn't that just delightful?" The boy laughed and began to

finish his food. After about ten minutes he began to drift off to sleep.

Just as the boy had began to nod off, there was a loud bang on the door, followed by three more bangs, and then silence.

He supposed it was Grams, eager to get inside from the cold and the rain. He hurried to the door and opened it, then yelped

in surprise. A big brown owl battered his head with a flurry of flapping wings, and screeched loudly in his ear. The big owl

flew past his head and rested on top of the fireplace. The owl shook off its wet feathers and sat staring at Jed. Breathing hard,

he moved towards the big owl and tried to shoo it out of the opened door. The owl just sat there, but then held out its right leg

to Jed. Only then did he notice something strapped to the owl's leg. He walked over to the bird. The thing on its leg was a

parcel of some kind, by the looks of it. He cautiously undid the leather strap and removed the parcel. The envelope read:

Mr. Jed Riley

Living Room

16 Rooster Way

London, England

The envelope was heavy and was a brownish color, with no return address to be found. There was a red wax seal on the

other side of the envelope that had various animals encircling a large letter H. Jed broke the seal and read the letter enclosed.

It said:

Hogwarts School

Of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore

(Order of Merlin, 1st Class, Grand Sorcerer, Chief Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confederation of Wizards)

Dear Mr. Riley,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Enclosed is a list of all necessary school supplies. Classes will begin on September 1st.

Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Jed checked the envelope. Indeed there was a list of supplies, a very strange list. He laughed. What a joke. Perhaps his

cousin George had sent the letter for a laugh. The boy threw the envelope on the television and went to sit on the couch. After

about 10 minutes he fell asleep and dreamt that his cousin George had transformed him into a frog and set his dog loose on

him. Just as the dog was closing his jaws on him Jed heard another thud on the door. He hurried to the door and opened it,

and then stopped in surprise at what he saw. There outside the door, wet but smiling was his grandma. But she wasn't alone.

There, standing next to her was a tall old man with silver hair and half moon spectacles. He was dressed in a robe and a

floppy pointed black hat. Jed sighed. His day was getting weirder by the hour.

**Author's Note**

I've already made more chapters after this, but I have to type them, and it might take a while because the chaps are long and I suck at typing, lol. This story will get better into the second and third chapters, I promise. And those chapters will explain more if you're confused.


	2. Chapter Two: Old Blue Eyes

Chapter Two

Jed stared at the old man's eyes. There was something strange in those eyes, like he knew something that everyone else

didn't, a little twinkle. He shuddered. There was something else in those eyes too, like a bit of madness. The boy couldn't help

but wonder what his grandma was doing with this guy; he didn't seem the type she'd be going out with. Jed smiled and

welcomed his grandmother home, and welcomed the strange man inside, even though he had his doubts. His grandma and the

man sat on the sofa by the fireplace, even though there was no fire going. "Should I get some firewood for the fire Grams?"

Jed asked. She shivered and mussed the boy's brown hair and looked into his light brown eyes. "No, that's okay, it's warm

enough with the heater, Jed." He gave her a confused look. "Could you be a dear and heat some water for tea?" she asked

rather quickly. Jed nodded and headed to the kitchen.He pulled open the bottom cupboard and pulled out one of his

grandmother's many teakettles. It was a red one with a fire engine racing around it. He smiled. It was his favorite, ever since

he was a kid. Jed turned on the faucet and poured water into the kettle. Then he walked over to the stove and set the

teakettle down, then turned on the gas. Jed bent over and watched as the blue flames leapt up and danced beneath the kettle.

Jed rested his chin on his hand and wondered. Who was the man that his grandma had brought home? He looked an awful

lot like a wizard from a movie. Perhaps that letter was real, and he was meant to be a wizard, he thought hopefully. Then he

shook his head. That was crazy. And anyone who dressed like that old man was probably crazy too, he thought.

Jed shook those thoughts from his mind and noticed he was still staring at the flames. They were hypnotic, the way they

danced so gracefully. Suddenly Jed felt a warm tingle in his palms that spread to the backs of his hands and up his arms. Then

the flames from beneath the kettle shot out to his hands and began to twist like a living thing around them, and then began to

travel up his arms to his elbows. The flames stopped moving upwards and then began to move back down towards his hands,

where the flames converged and became a small, blazing fireball, suspended between them. Jed waved his hands frantically

and the flames subsided. He sighed and looked at his hands. They weren't burnt. Jed began to wonder what had happened

when his Grams entered the room. Jed unconsciously hid his hands behind his back and looked to his grandma. She took him

by the hand and said, " There's somebody I want you to meet Jed." Jed started to protest. "Don't worry, he doesn't bite."

She winked at him and then dragged him into the living room.

Jed's grandmother literally threw him in the seat across from the old man. "You two make nice now," she said as she

headed back into the kitchen, humming happily. Jed sat staring at the old man and then said, " Why are you dressed all funny

like that?" The old man's eyes twinkled as he replied, " And I thought that muggles wore strange clothing." Jed stared at the

man for a second, because he had no idea what in the world a 'muggle' was. Perhaps the old man was mad and was making

up words to amuse himself. Jed slid his chair back a couple of feet just in case the man _did_ bite, to the surprise of him and his

grandmother. The old man cleared his throat. " My name is Professor Dumbledore, by the way, Jed." Jed was about to laugh,

but he caught himself. " You're the one from the letter I got from the owl!" Dumbledore smiled. " Correct. You have been

selected to attend The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And I must tell you, you are a special kind of wizard,

the likes of which nobody has seen in one-thousand years." Jed narrowed his eyes. " Are you mad? Wizards aren't real."

Dumbledore smiled. " What do you call what just happened in the kitchen? A trick of the light? Perhaps _you_ are the one that

is mad? No, Jed, you are a wizard, and that was magic." Jed's mouth hung open. " How do you know that? I was in the

kitchen and you were in here, there's no way you could have seen!" The old man's eyes twinkled again as Jed's grandmother

entered the room. " How are things going?" The two looked at each other briefly, then replied in unison, "fine!" Jed's grandma

smiled and nodded her head. " The tea and cookies are almost done." Dumbledore stood. " I must be leaving now, urgent

business to attend to," he quickly replied, as he walked towards the door.

As the old man was walking out of the door and Grams headed back to the kitchen, Jed turned quickly to Dumbledore.

" Wait! I was wondering, how do you know my grandmother?" Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. " Why, I'm her brother, and

that being said, I am also your great uncle." Jed's mouth hung open as the man left out the door, and into the rain. Jed shook

his head as his grandmother entered the living room with a cup of tea and a plate of cookies for her grandson. " Tea and

cookies Jed?" Jed smiled and went to the coat rack by the door to grab his jacket. " No thanks Grams. I'm gonna head

outside for a while. "In this weather?" Jed nodded his head and opened the front door. It was really pouring outside now. Jed

smiled and headed out into the rain.

**Author's Note**

Well I hope this explains a little more. By the way, Harry and the other familiar characters wont be introduced until probably the fourth chapter. Until then I'll be introducing my characters and building on the plot. Oh yeah, and this is taking place in Harry's first year. This story is gonna be a long one, lol. I plan on making a fic for every year.


	3. Chapter Three: The Big Cat

Chapter 3

The rain and the fog that had sprung up clouded Jed's vision as he left his home and started to walk down the street. But he didn't care. He wasn't headed to any particular place anyway. Jed kicked a stone ahead of him and proceeded to stare at the ground. What the hell was going on? First an owl flies to his house carrying a letter, and then a crazy old geezer comes into his life and tells him that he's a wizard, and then… his little fire incident. Jed shook his head. He wanted to kick something or someone. He was so confused.

Jed walked along for about 10 minutes, thinking of the crazy things that had happened to him, when all of a sudden he saw 2 bright lights in front of him, coming fast. Jed jumped out of the way of the oncoming truck and flipped the driver off. Who the hell would be driving that fast in this kind of weather? He threw a rock at the truck as it drove away, hoping it would break something expensive. Jed calmed himself down and continued to walk down the street.

Jed was only walking for a bit when he heard a creaking sound. Jed looked in front of where he was standing and saw that there was something huge up in the tree there. It looked like a gigantic… Cat? Jed moved forward cautiously as he tried to get a better look of the behemoth of a cat. Now he could see that the cat was as big as a German Shepard and had thick red fur and big green eyes. Then, right in front of his eyes, the big cat jumped from the tree and in mid-air transformed into a pretty red haired girl with big green eyes. Jed was dumbfounded as he watched the girl walk over to him and stop in front of him.

"Wha? How? Umm…" Jed stammered

"Oy, the name's Ciara. And yer name is?" She replied casually.

"Oh, ah… Jed. How do you do?"

"I'm good fer now. Just havin' a little fun at yer expense." She smiled wryly.

"Heh… Yeah…" Jed choked out

"Well. Sorry about almost runnin' yeh over earlier, that was me mum, she's horrible at drivin' all muggle transportation."

"Okay… I've heard that twice today. Muggle. What's it mean?"

"Heh. Yeh mean to tell me that yer a wizard that doesn't know what a muggle is?"

"Um… Yeah. Don't mean to sound stupid or anything."

" Muggles are common folk. Yeh know, non-magic users," She stated matter-of-factly.

"Heh. So… You from Ireland?"

"Yeh bet yer knickers I am, and proud of it. Yeh watch Quiddich?"

"No. What's that supposed to be? Sorry to sound stupid again."

"Eh. Yeh don't know anything do yeh? Come on over to my place, I'll explain things to yeh."

Jed smiled and walked with her to the front door of a brightly lit house with a large oak tree in front of it. As Ciara opened the door, the smell of freshly baked cookies assaulted his nostrils. He smiled as he saw a woman carrying a large tray of cookies over to a coffee table in the dining room of the house. Ciara's mother motioned them inside from the rain. Ciara introduced the boy to her mother, and Jed walked over to her mom and shook her hand. "Well, what's yer name lad?" Jed smiled and replied, "Jed. Jed Riley." Ciara's mom stopped abruptly. "Son of Martha and Steven Riley?" Jed nodded his head. Ciara's mother's smile suddenly drooped. "Ciara, put out the fireplace." She said quickly. Jed wondered, what the hell was going on?


	4. Chapter Four: The Knight Bus

A.N. Hey, thanks to the people who reviewed, and I hope you like it so far. Well, here's more

Jed stared after Ciara as she quickly doused the fire with a small bucket of water. Jed stared at Ciara's mother as she stared at him with a strange look on her face. Jed identified the look as fear. He frowned. Why would anyone be afraid of him? He was harmless, just a kid. Ciara's mother cleared her throat and shook her head. "Um, would yeh like a cookie while I... er... explain"

Jed nodded awkwardly, sat at the dining room table and began to munch nervously on a cookie. Ciara joined him a second later looking just as confused as he imagined he did. "Why did your mum tell you to put the fire out" All Ciara did was shrug and look at her mother expectantly as she took a seat across from Jed. She cleared her throat again and clasped her hands together on the table. "Well, Jed, this is rather awkward... Um... Did yeh ever wonder what happened to yer parents? How they died" Jed shook his head. Actually, he tried not to think about it too much, it always brought a heavy feeling to his stomach.

Ciara's mother rubbed her forehead. "Well, about 11 years ago, a boy was born to a very well respected wizarding couple. The boy was you." Jed frowned. He still couldn't quite cope with the idea that witches and wizards actually existed. "Well, there were prophecies made about yeh, from very respectable wizards. There must have been some dozen, just about yeh, which is odd in itself." She paused to check Jed's reaction. He didn't give away much, because he was still very confused. "There was only one boy in the wizarding world that got as much attention as yeh did, and that was Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. I expect yeh'll be meetin' him at Hogwarts. Well, anyway, you were special because you are this millenium's fire elemental."

Jed's mouth hung open. Was that why strange things involving fire happened to him every once in a while? Things were actually starting to make a strange kind of sence. "Well", she continued"Yeh're abilities started to show themselves at an unnaturally young age, about the age of two. Now, yeh see, the other elementals didn't start showin' signs until about the age of 9..." She trailed off. Jed could feel his insides churning, he didn't want to hear what came next, but his curiosity was killing him. Ciara shuffled uncomfortably in her seat. Her mother sighed and continued. "Um... well, one day, yeh were home with yeh're parents, it was a cold, blustery day, like today... And yeh're father put a fire on. And... well, a fire started and yer parents died in it. When the muggle firefighters came to pull any survivors out, which was unlikey, there yeh were, sittin' among the ashes and rubble, bawlin' yer eyes out."

Jed shook his head. He had a feeling she would say that. He had killed his parents. Ciara touched his shoulder to try and comfort him. Jed stood up and shook his head. "Um... I have to go, somewhere. See you later." He rushed towards the front door. Ciara stood up quickly and said"Wait! I'll go with yeh." Jed nodded, said goodbye to Ciara's mother and headed out into the rain. Ciara walked with Jed over to the front lawn and headed up the street. "It's not yer fault yeh know." Jed sighed. "Then who's fault was it" Ciara stopped walking and looked at him. " It's nobody's fault really. Just a bad situation. Yeh were only a baby." Jed shrugged and continued to walk. He looked ahead of him into the rain. There was something there. It looked like a large, purple bus. Jed hurried foreward and Ciara followed. There on the side of the walkway was indeed, a triple-decker, indigo colored bus.

The driver was a man with the name 'Ernie' on the badge pinned to his chest. The doors hissed open. Jed glanced at Ciara and climbed the stairs slowly. "That'll be 12 sickles." The driver looked expectantly at Jed. Ciara frowned and stepped foreward to hand the driver the strange coins. The two walked towards the back of the bus. There was an old lady with a Q-tip in her ear that was petting a strange looking cat. Jed walked quickly past and found two empty seats next to a boy with messy black hair and glasses. Jed and Ciara sat down and the bus started up. All of the seats slid backwards a couple of feet and Jed watched as the Q-tip ladyfell to the floor and her cat ran up the stairs to the second deck. Ciara looked to the boy next to her and gasped. He had a thin lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He smoothed his hair over the scar and said to Ciara and Jed "Hi.. My name's" Ciara cut him off. "Harry Potter!"


End file.
